I name you, Time Lord
by hiddenwriter691
Summary: Years after Amy and Rory leave the TARDIS, the Doctor returns to Leadworth to find a mysterious child. Eleven/OC. Amy/Rory. Amy/Eleven. Rating might change. Slight AU. I'm a major Eleven/River fan these days, so the Eleven/Amy is going to be pretty mild.
1. Twelve Years

**Kinda an intro chapter and all. I apologize for the lack of action. Ummm, DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. I just mess around for fun.**

It had been twelve years since Amelia Pond with the fairytale name had left her fairytale. At the time, her heart had cracked a little as she watched the Doctor standing in the door of the TARDIS, waving at her, his hair flip falling in his eyes like it always did.

But Rory was right. They had to grow up, and Rory was her new, human fairytale. As she had held his hand that day, she looked over at his short choppy hair and kind smile and felt guilty. There would be things she thought and feelings she felt that she would never tell him because they would hurt.

As much as even Rory insisted, the Doctor thought it best that he not attend their wedding.

"I can never sit still through a whole wedding. I get all antsy, and then that minister fellow always frowns in my general direction. Blimey, do you REALLY want me, the bringer of danger and destruction, at your wedding?"

So now the TARDIS faded into the distance, to another time and space, without Amy and Rory for the first time in two years.

"So then, we have a wedding in—" Rory looked at his watch, "four hours."

Amy had a terrible feeling of loss in her chest that she turned on Rory with the best smile she could give.

"Right! It's our next adventure!" She looked at her own watch. "Yes! I have lots to do, dressing and hair and—"

She threw herself into her wedding, and then her marriage, and then her two children. And now it had been twelve years.

Now she stood in the same spot that the doctor had dropped her off. It was a park, and her youngest child, Asher, was playing with his friends. He was a very energetic eight-year old and already taller than his eleven year old sister. He was the spitting image of Rory aside from Amy's hazel eyes and bright smile.

"Anna, come play, please? You can be 'it.'" Asher stuck out his lower lip at his big sister.

Anna, with fiery red hair and a frail body, looked up at him from her notebook. She smiled in a kind but eerily adult way. "No thank you, Asher."

"Anna never wants to play," Asher's friend Sean complained.

"She only reads all of the time. She's a nerd," another friend named Dean joined in the jeering.

"'Nerd' isn't nice to say, Dean," Amy gave the boys a terrifying look, and they scampered off in fear of reprimand.

Amy watched her beautiful and small daughter, looking for any sign of her taking Asher and his friends seriously.

"Anna, you know that those boys are just being silly, right?" Amy scooted closer to her daughter and put an arm over her shoulder.

Anna shrugged with a smile and peered thoughtfully up at her mother through her bangs.

"Well, by their standards, I suppose I am a 'nerd.' I don't really think it's such a bad thing. I mean, I like being intelligent, and I enjoy learning. They can go be silly while I try to learn something worthwhile."

Anna rambled for a moment and then paused as she realized that her mother was taken aback by her daughter's words. "I'm quite strange, aren't I, mum?"

"Yeah," Amy kissed her on the forehead. "But I love you for it. I'm strange too, you know."

"Yes, mum. I know." Anna laughed and closed her notebook. She watched the distance with a strange glow in her bright green eyes.

"I think the world looks different to me than most people. I wonder if it's because I almost died so much as a little kid."

Poor Anna had been born with physical defects in the form of heart problems. It was almost as though her heart were not strong enough to support her body. The doctors blamed Anna's slow physical growth on the weakness of her body in the early years of her life and all of the medicine and surgery that she had undergone.

"Well, you know what dad always says." Amy shook Anna's shoulders in an affectionate way.

"My brain is so big because I am so small." Anna grinned and then slowly began to frown. "I'm afraid, mum. I'm starting high school in a year and I'm barely four and a half feet tall."

"You know that if you don't want to, I will happily homeschool you. I'm not that great at some things, but I can learn."

Rory hated that Anna was seriously considering going to high school at twelve years old, but without education, Anna was lost. She loved to learn and problem-solve too much to deny her school, no matter how small she was.

"I'm quite prepared in here," she tapped her skull. "But I'm stuck in the body of a nine-year-old."

"I know, my Anna, and I will be right behind you no matter what you do."

**I know. I know. No doctor in this chapter. But don't worry, he's commmiiing :D Feel free to throw in any reviews or ideas you guys might have. Reviews are like the fuel to my engine.**


	2. Dad

**Probably Doctor. Yeah, doctor has arrived. Sorry for another time skip. **

Anna, sixteen and done with her first year of college, leaned out over her family's porch, smiling at the sunset. She had been accepted to every college she applied and had made a decision after much deliberation. And now her parents couldn't be happier to have her home

"There's my brilliant girl," her father walked out to the porch and nudged her with a fist.

She grinned pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. She still looked two years younger than she should, but her health was better than ever and at least she looked like a teenager.

"Don't make me blush. Why are you home from the hospital?" His smock confused her; he usually wore a suit to work.

"Tough surgery this morning, kiddo. Lost a little boy on the table." He gave her a painful smile. "It's always rough."

"I'm so sorry, daddy." Anna hugged him for all she was worth.

He smiled at her and breathed. He took a heavy seat at the wooden table and glanced at Anna's notebook, which she had left open.

"Is this homework?" He frowned at the page of numbers and symbols. "I don't think I ever did math this complicated."

Anna frowned. "It's just some stuff I've been reading. Mostly physics stuff. I have some ideas." She blushed a little as she pointed to an equation, which had been scribbled out and rewritten multiple times. "That one is about the passing of time."

"Time?" Her father's face grew weary. "Have you been talking to your mother?"

"Why would mom know stuff about this? She's hardly a physicist." Anna's parents had secrets that Anna never could figure out. Sometimes they would make jokes about things she had never heard of. She assumed that this was related.

"She wouldn't. I don't know what I was thinking. Math certainly isn't a skill you got from either of us." He shook his head at Anna's notebook and closed it. "You never cease to amaze me."

Anna grinned and curtsied, fanning out her blue skirt. "I try."

Rory Williams was always amazed by how much Anna looked like Amy and sometimes even acted with Amy's spunkiness. But Anna's mind…her mind was all her own.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I was going to meet some friends at the cinema." Anna pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her notebook. "These ones are actually my age, dad."

"Do you want me to drive you?" He stood and took out his keys.

"No thank you. I enjoy walking. It's not like Leadworth is dangerous." She walked into the house with her father following her.

"_Upper_ Leadworth," her father corrected. "All the same, be careful."

"I will." She went to the door and grabbed her bag, a canvas purse that was large enough to hold her books. She slid her notebook in the bag and left the house with her father waving.

Anna loved walking through town; she felt active, even if she was not going anywhere. She enjoyed greeting people and the feel of sunshine on her skin.

She began her journey feeling happy as usual, but then she got a feeling. In the corner of her mind, something nagged at her. As she walked down the sidewalk, she began to know more surely that there was something wrong.

When she reached the old park that she and her brother used to play in, she felt a strong need to enter it. She walked in curiously, looking about. It didn't take her long to see a gathering of young children by the slide.

She ventured over and realized that the children were gathered around something.

"Hello? What's wrong?" She called out to them.

"Tim is sick." One girl turned to look at Anna.

Anna pushed the children aside and frowned at what she saw. The boy Tim was nearly green in color.

"Someone go get your parents! Where are your parents?" Anna looked around at the children and they all looked confused.

"We're here for recess. Our teacher left us alone."

"Why the bloody hell would she do that?" Anna growled as she knelt next to Tim.

"She said that someone was calling her."

Anna opened Tim's eyelids to find that the whites of the boy's eyes were completely bloodshot. She felt her mind begin to turn as she thought of all of the reasons for bloodshot eyes and green skin. She noticed that his eyes didn't dilate when she opened them. His brain was not functioning properly.

"We really need to get some help for him." Anna pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father. However, when she held the phone to her ear, she heard nothing but the beep of a dead line.

"There's our teacher." One child yelped.

"What's that thing with her?" Another student screeched.

Anna looked around until she saw Mrs. Crenshaw, who had been primary school teacher when Anna had been in school. However, Mrs. Crenshaw's gait was all wrong. She walked with a list and her head was tilted awkwardly.

Next to her was a creature that looked like a human but with oozing green scales for skin.

"Get away!" The creature yelled roughly, in Anna and the children's direction.

Anna stood and pushed the children behind herself.

"Who are you?" Anna yelled, with more courage than she possessed.

"Step away from my child! This is none of your business!" Mrs. Crenshaw screeched in a voice many octaves higher than it should be.

Anna looked down at Tim, whose skin was beginning to crack and ooze. His eyes opened, and his formerly blue irises were now black.

"Kids run away. Run now." Anna pushed all of the kids away from Tim.

She knelt next to Tim. "Tim, are you still in there?"

For a moment, Tim's face contorted in pain, and she saw a glimmer of the child Tim. Then the creature-that-was-Tim smiled, "Get away from me."

Tim then lurched forward and bit Anna on the arm. It burned like mad and she yelped. The now green child ran toward his mother. Anna considered trying to get Tim back, but she had no resources, no weapons, and she was only a small girl.

With that, she held her hand over her arm that was oozing blood mixed with the green ooze from Tim's bite. She saw Mrs. Crenshaw, whose own skin had grown greener, heading toward her with the creature and Tim.

She jumped to her feet and ran away. Unfortunately for her, the creatures were standing between her and town. The park extended to a lake, leaving Anna essentially nowhere to turn.

She reached the lake's edge and stopped. She could hear the sloppy sound of the creatures following her, and she didn't know what to do.

It was then that Anna saw an old fashioned Police Box. She had never noticed it before, and it was tucked away in the edge of a patch of trees, nearly unnoticeable from the park.

She ran toward it, seeing no other option. She pulled on the handles, only to find that it was locked. "Oh come on! It's a bloody police box. Open up!"

She leaned her forehead on it and knew not what else to do.

Then the door fell open. She pulled the door all of the way open and shut it quickly behind her. She leaned against the door as the creatures began to bang upon it, hoping to get in. The door locked, seemingly of its own accord.

She took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

"Who are you?" A chipper voice intoned behind her.

She screamed and turned around, nearly having a heart attack. There, in front of her, was a man, with a grin on his face and the most ridiculous hair. And he was standing in a huge room, way too huge for a police box. And he was dressed in a bow tie.

"Oh my god." Anna slid to the floor.

"Now, now, the ground is no place to sit." The man skipped down to her. He held out a hand and helped her up from the ground.

He then proceeded to look closely at her, peering closely into each of her eyes and then giving her a quick glance up and down. He picked up a piece of her hair and frowned.

"I grow so envious of you humans when you get to be ginger the first time around."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Um, who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I asked first. It's hardly fair if I answer before you. After all, you are in my phone box." He gave her a bizarre grin, and she wondered if she should be afraid of him.

"My name is Anna. You called this _your_ phone box?" She stepped past him and looked up and around. This place was huge. "And there is no way this is an actual phone box."

"Perceptive." He answered sarcastically. "Anna. A lovely name, Anna. So tell me then, how did you get in here?"

Anna was utterly distracted by the world around her. She went to the place that was obviously the central location of this box…whatever it was. She hovered around the controls, her eyes wide. She followed the complex knobs and levers and could almost imagine where they all went and what they all did with one another.

The man followed her, watching her with curiosity. "Anna, girl who unlocked my TARDIS by herself. How did you get here?"

"It was unlocked from the inside," she murmured as she ducked below the control panel, looking for the core of the central hub.

"That's impossible. It only does that for me, and even then it's only when I'm in real trouble." He tugged on a piece of her hair and she swatted him away.

"I _was_ in trouble," Anna then remembered her quandary. "Oh my gosh." She stood and looked at the man as if seeing him for the first time.

"There were creatures, green ones. They oozed and they bite—" She looked down at her arm. "Oh no."

Her arm had stopped bleeding, but her skin was faintly green.

The man took her arm and pulled a metal instrument from his pocket. He hit a button and it buzzed and glowed green. He pointed it at her arm and then looked at the side of the instrument. "Interesting."

"That infection should have turned you by now," he murmured. He whipped some of the goo from her arm onto his finger and tasted it. "Ach. Disgusting." His face changed then. "But, that tasted like—" His face grew confused and he cocked his head at her.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, trying to shake the man from his own mind. "And should I be concerned about my arm?"

"You should be very concerned about that goop. However, I can fix it." He smiled and his hair fell in his eyes. "I'm the Doctor."

**Review. Please?**


	3. Truth

Author's Note: I don't own this stuff, sadly. Doctor Who is not mine.

Truth

"_The_ Doctor?" The girl continued talking to him as he scurried about in a back room of the TARDIS. "A bit arrogant, eh?"

"No. I'm the only one of me. So I prefer to use the proper article when referring to myself." He returned with a bottle of blue fluid and a box of Band-Aids. He had her sitting on a table that was awkwardly placed in one of the many hallways of the TARDIS.

"The only one of you? What does that even mean?" The girl watched him with bright green eyes. She couldn't be older than thirteen and yet she spoke like she was much older.

"Why do you get to ask all of the questions? You haven't told me anything about yourself. _You're_ the one who broke into _my_ spaceship." He watched the girl for any reaction, but she only furrowed her eyebrows.

"So that thing," she pointed at the control panel, "it rips time, essentially? And space? That's what your little hub looks like it's rigged to do." She looked into his eyes and the Doctor shivered.

"Not 'rip.' That would be terrible for the universe, wouldn't it? I like to think of it as using the natural rifts of space and time." The Doctor frowned. "And how would you know what the central hub does? You're ten."

"I'm sixteen and a sophomore in college." She met his gaze fully. "I'm smarter than I look. This thing obviously doesn't travel by rocket-propulsion."

He held out the blue liquid. "Drink this."

"It's not aspirin, is it? That stuff makes me really sick." She swished the liquid around in the cup.

"No. I can't have aspirin either. Don't even keep it." He furrowed his brow. "This stuff will bind with the poison, make it innocuous."

"And this," he pulled a large bandage out of the Band-Aid box, "will make your bite look less terrifying."

"Shouldn't we do something about those green things? They took Mrs. Crenshaw and a little boy named Tim." The girl, Anna, winced as she swallowed the medicine. "Ugh. Gross."

"Eh. Those were simple Rickens." The Doctor waved his hand trivially. "I should be able to find them and revert anyone they've turned in no time. I'm more concerned about how they got here than containing them. However, at the moment, I would like to make sure you are all right."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pricked her finger with one end of it. She yelped and began sucking on the spot where blood began to well up. "That hurt. What is that thing?"

"It's my sonic screwd—" He was distracted by the readout that the screwdriver was giving him on Anna's blood. He began mumbling to himself, citing off Anna's genetic code, trying to figure it out. "Oh my."

He began a full check of this girl. He lifted her eyelids. She began to protest as he lifted his wrist to her forehead. "You're freezing." She was easily running a temperature in the seventies Fahrenheit.

"My temperature has always run abnormally low." She frowned at him.

He ran off into one of his junk rooms and rifled for a stethoscope. He ran back to her and found that she was checking her own temperature.

He held the stethoscope to her chest and listened with a frown. Her heartbeat was all wrong.

"Anna, this is very important. Did you have heart problems as a child? Anything wrong with you at birth?" The Doctor searched her face for all of the answers. She just looked scared.

"Yes, they think it's why I'm so small."

"Hardly," the Doctor scoffed. "What exactly was wrong with your heart?"

"Well, they said it was like I was supposed to have two hearts. My circulatory system was equal on both sides, but the second heart was too weak and underdeveloped. It was causing problems. So they had to remove the second one soon after I was born."

The Doctor was white as a sheet. "Bloody humans, always removing things that they think don't belong."

The Doctor's mind was not working completely right. This girl was impossible. She was brilliant, and her DNA was not human, not completely. And the TARDIS liked her.

"Anna," the Doctor grabbed her shoulders gently but urgently, "What's your full name? Who are your parents?"

"Anna Williams." She answered, sensing the importance of this question. "My father is Rory Williams and my mother is Amelia Pond."

The Doctor could no longer look at the girl. Her hair and her eyes haunted him. He ran to the center console. "I should never have come here," he murmured. "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME BACK!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Blimey!" He turned back to the girl. "Anna, you should leave. Forget that you ever saw me. Okay?"

She jumped off of the table in a show of confusion. "No way. This is a bloody spaceship. I'm never forgetting."

The Doctor pulled his hair. "No. No. No." He walked forward and knelt in front of her. He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Anna, go home. Live your life. Please."

"Why? I want to learn from you." She frowned.

His face contorted. "You can't. Not right now."

"What does that mean? Who are you? What's going on? Do you know my parents?" She looked very baffled.

"Just…" He trailed off as he pushed her toward the door. "Go." He opened it. He checked all directions for the Rickens. Then he pushed her out. "I promise this will make sense one day. Alright?"

He took one last look at the girl and shut the door. "Oh my." He began pacing, running about the TARDIS. "I'm rarely such an idiot."

After running about with no direction for a few minutes, he noticed a notebook on the table which he had sat Anna.

He picked it up and on the cover was written simply, "Anna Williams."

He felt mildly bad because he knew that some humans were not okay with other humans reading their things. However, he was quite distraught and not really thinking as clearly as he should.

He began flipping through it and realized that this Anna was more brilliant that he expected. There were pages and pages of complex theories that human's her age would think were scribbles.

There were also small pieces of words that made the Doctor shiver with familiarity.

"I don't fit in anywhere. I can make friends, but they can never really understand me, not like they can understand each other or like I can understand them."

"It's like I can see time passing around me. The possibilities of every situation are so clear to me. I think it's why math and things are so easy for me. It's just a matter of perception."

After reading through the book a few times, the Doctor sighed and closed it. He decided that he must return it to her. This book probably held her best ideas.

He stood to deliver it, but then ran back into one of his cluttered rooms. He returned with Anna's book and a blue pen.

He sat atop the table and went to work with her book. He flipped through it and fixed some of the math and completed a few theories. Then on the last page he wrote, "Sorry for looking through your book. The Doctor."

**Click the Review button down there…if you want to… :)**


	4. Questions

So I still don't own it. I realized that the way I was writing the Doctor in this chapter was a bit more reserved that I feel like he is. Let's just say, he's terrified because he realizes that Anna's not human and doesn't know if Rory (or Amy?) knows.

Questions

Anna walked back home in a daze. She forgot about her friends. She forgot everything except for the strange man, the impossible man in the police box, who called himself the Doctor.

Anna entered her house, passing the living room without greeting her family. She went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed, thinking about the Doctor and his spaceship.

After a few moments of thinking, she decided to pull out her notebook and draw everything she could remember. She automatically grew panicked when she saw that her notebook was not in her bag.

"Damn," she emptied the bag completely. She must have lost it sometime in all of the commotion.

She sat for a moment, mourning the loss of her beloved notebook. Then she realized she had a source of answers…her parents.

She automatically went downstairs. She found both of her parents preparing dinner together.

"Mum, Dad," She thought about multiple ways she could approach this, but decided to just go for it, "Do you know the Doctor?"

Her mother dropped the apple she had been holding. Her father jumped and rounded on her with a shocked face.

"Who?" Her father stuttered. "You're supposed to be at the movies!"

"I didn't go. _The_ Doctor, dad. Flippy hair," she waved her hand around her own forehead. "Big chin."

"I only know doctors. Not any certain one," her father said, in a small voice.

Her mother only stood with her mouth open.

"Mum?" She snapped her fingers a few times.

"No doctors. No." Her mother murmured.

Anna was about to respond, but then she heard a crash upstairs. "Bloody hell. What was that?"

"Don't curse, Anna," her father said, offhandedly.

She went back upstairs to her bedroom with her parents flanking her. She found the Doctor in her room, pulling his hair next to her overturned bookshelf.

His head snapped up to reveal an overwhelmed Doctor.

"I, er, was returning your book," the Doctor handed her the beaten Composition Notebook.

Then he looked to her parents. His eyes lingered a moment longer on her mother, before they snapped back to herself.

"I'll be going, now." He creeped toward the window. "Getting out of your hair, and such."

"Don't go!" Anna yelped, without thinking about how confused her parents must be. "I want to—" She paused, not really knowing what she wanted, just that she wanted more of talking to the strange man.

"No, Anna," the Doctor looked at her earnestly. Then he glanced behind her.

Anna followed his gaze. Her father's face was utterly bewildered. Her mother's was pained.

"How do you guys know each other?" Anna looked back and forth between them.

"We are…um…" the Doctor looked to her parents.

"We're old friends, Anna." Her father stepped forward and held out a hand to the Doctor.

The Doctor gave him a tentative smile, glancing down to Anna for a moment. He returned the shake.

"Right-O, Rory. I've missed you two. Obviously, your marriage has been getting along well. Only the one daughter?" The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly.

"No. We have a boy too. His name's Asher." He nodded his head awkwardly. "He's at a friend's house."

Her father nudged her mother. "Amy, don't you have anything to say?"

Her mum slowly walked toward the Doctor. The way that she looked at him was almost terrifying. Then she hugged him. She held him fast and hard.

"I missed you, Doctor." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Amelia Pond." The Doctor's expression was pained but otherwise unreadable.

Anna almost wondered if she should leave the room. Then they separated.

"How long's it been, for you?" Her mother asked, stepping away from the Doctor, back to her husband.

"Well," the Doctor furrowed his brow. "I suppose around five years."

"Wait, it's been five years since what?" Anna asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I travel through space and time, just sort of stroll about the universe. Your mum and dad went with me, around well, I suppose seventeen years ago? And for me, it's been about five years. We were the best of friends then. Fantastic. It was."

"Is that why you look so young, then? And _how_ did you get a time machine?" Anna was utterly confused. She turned on her parents. "And why would you hide this from Asher and I?"

"We didn't want you, going, err, insane like your mother did." Her father laughed off the confusing comment.

Anna raised her eyebrows, awaiting an explanation

The Doctor smiled ruefully at her. "Your mum met me when she was a wee little thing," he said, mimicking her Scottish accent. "And then I left for a bit, and she had a bit of an obsessive childhood because of me."

"It was not obsessive!" Her mother protested, blushing.

"Yes, it was," her father murmured, drawing a sharp hit from her mother.

"You still didn't answer my questions," Anna directed this at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded at her notebook. "Look through that." He smiled. "Your parents and I are going to go catch up."

**Reviews? Rory-Amy-Doctor time next chapter!**


	5. Rory Doctor Amy Time

Thanks for reviewing guys :).

So I have an end for this story to reach, but I just thought I'd offer for you all to request any scene that you wanna see. I have some room for fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Rory-Doctor-Amy Time

The Doctor processed the whole situation quickly. Anna was completely in the dark about her parents' travels. Rory was in the dark about Anna. Amy was not. A fairly straightforward situation, but it felt like one of the most complicated situations he had ever been in.

They reached the kitchen and awkwardly stood about for a moment.

"Well, do you want something to eat?" Rory asked. He picked up an apple and held it out.

"He hates apples," Amy said, walking to the refrigerator. She pulled out a plate, covered in plastic, which the Doctor assumed were leftovers. "Here. We had fish sticks last night."

The Doctor considered declining but realized that he had not eaten. And after all, he had just saved, at least, Upper Leadworth from aliens. The question was if he could somehow work it out so that this family was not torn apart, and Anna was not ignorant of the trials she would have to face in her life.

Pushing his troubles from his mind, he took the plate of fish sticks and sat them down on the table.

Amy and Rory joined him on the opposing side of the table, Rory biting into the apple he had previously offered the Doctor.

"So then, Doctor, any exciting adventures?" Amy asked as he began to eat the fish sticks.

After one bite, the Doctor looked at Amy, and she grinned. "Let me get the custard."

"Well," he talked with fish stick in his mouth, "I saved your daughter from some nasty little buggers in the park. Or, well, the _TARDIS_ did, anyway."

Rory frowned.

"Don't worry though. Got rid of the aliens. And her arm will heal." He dipped a fish stick into the custard with a smile.

"You said the _TARDIS_ rescued her?" Amy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he answered uncomfortably. "It unlocked when she went running away from the aliens."

"You talk about the TARDIS like it's conscious." Rory laughed.

"Well, to an extent." The Doctor thought that that was quite obvious.

"How about before you came here?" Amy asked, and the Doctor wondered if she was steering conversation away from Anna.

"Well that nasty crack in the universe keeps bringing me about. I think that is how the Rickens got here. They're not the brightest of races; lovely singing voices though." The Doctor wiped some custard on his sleeve.

"So that's why you're here then? There's a crack here?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, no. I was trying to go to 22nd Century America for some down time." The Doctor pushed away a plate of fish stick crumbs.

"Down time?" Rory took another bite of apple. "I didn't think you ever calmed down."

"He's lying, Rory. He doesn't want us to get curious." Amy gave him a familiar look that the Doctor couldn't help but notice exposed new wrinkles in her face.

"Come on, Doctor," Rory smiled. "We travelled with you seventeen years ago. I think we can resist one adventure."

The Doctor looked at Amy. He knew that she could never resist the adventure, while Rory would resist again and again if it meant living a normal life with Amy.

Then the Doctor heard beeping and jumped to his feet. "That sounds like a bomb from the Perseus Sector!" He began looking about.

"Doctor! Calm down. I'm being called into the hospital." Rory showed off a beeper. "I'm a doctor of my own sort these days."

"Oh. Right." The Doctor calmed down and sat.

"I'll be back soon," Rory said, whipping out a cell phone. He kissed Amy on the cheek and began dialing.

The Doctor stayed silent as he and Amy listened to Rory leave the house. Then after the door closed, they stayed in silence for a moment. Then he broke the silence.

"So, I spent some time with Winston last month. Nearly stole my keys again. And he kept insisting that—" He began blathering on, but then Amy stopped him.

"Doctor, what did you think of Anna?" Amy watched him closely, but he was sure not to give any of his own knowledge away.

"She's brilliant. And ginger," the Doctor offered with a shrug.

"Alright," Amy nodded, seeming relieved and troubled at the same time. "And she told you that Rory and I were her parents?"

"Yeah, after I asked." He watched Amy for a moment and then added, "She looks like you."

They stayed silent for a moment, and the Doctor began tapping his fingers on the table.

Amy grabbed his hands and looked at him.

"Doctor, you aren't stupid." She watched him with honesty that he feared.

"No," he said simply. "I'm not."

"I'm only bringing this up for her sake. Do you understand? I would ignore all of this, just leave my family alone, if I knew that this would not influence her life." Amy paused. "Is there anything I should worry about?"

The Doctor watched Amy, remembering how she always used to speak in strange riddles, like the night that she first attacked him whispering things about "_who I want_." He felt like she was doing that again, and sometimes when humans spoke in riddles he just didn't have the patience to wait for them to finish talking.

"I don't really understand the question," he furrowed his brow.

"Oi, Doctor, still confused all the time?" Amy gave him a smile that made him feel like a child.

"I'm never confused. Humans are just…weird." The Doctor frowned. "Yes. Quite strange."

"Let's go about. You work better when you're moving," Amy pulled him out of his chair and walked him outside.

Amy lead him the opposite direction from where his TARDIS was. He looked around, trying his best not to feel bored simply by the inactivity of the town.

"Doctor," Amy gave him a look and whispered, "You know Anna is yours?"

"Yes." The Doctor coughed. "She obviously has my hair."

"Doctor." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"I tested her DNA." He whipped out the sonic screwdriver and spun it in his fingers.

"I didn't know for sure, for a while." Amy looked into the sky. "I thought for sure, when she was born sick, that she was Rory's."

"She wasn't sick." The Doctor took Amy's hand and placed it on his chest, right in between his two hearts, so that she could feel both. "All Time Lords are born with one heart beating. The second starts out weaker but gains strength as the child grows."

Amy frowned. "But it was making her weak, that's what the doctors said. And it wasn't fully developed; her body didn't even need it. They were able to take it out."

"Yes. A Gallifreyan child is born more underdeveloped than a human one. Imagine the size of a child with two fully developed hearts and a binary circulatory system." He raised his eyebrows. "When that second heart was removed, her body, being…like me, would have adjusted immediately." The Doctor paused. "We are resilient like that."

"So is that why she's so small then?" Amy watched him closely.

"No. She's actually quite large for her age. I think removing the second heart made her more human." He tilted his head at Amy. "Which I suppose turned out for the best."

Amy stayed silent for a moment with humanity's interesting trait for digesting and adjusting to important information. He usually absorbed everything right away.

"Alright. So what about her future? How _Time Lord_ is she?" Amy watched him with anticipation.

The Doctor winced. "Being a Time Lord is more than just blood. It's a history. It's shared suffering-" He stopped when Amy raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, like I said, I took her DNA." The Doctor paused. "As far as her future, she has the genes for regeneration."

Amy frowned. He had told her about the process of regeneration after a confusing run-in with one of his past selves. He wasn't sure if she really understood, but the implications were hard enough.

"So she will live as long as you?" She asked carefully.

"Well, I don't know. With only one heart..." He looked seriously at her. "Never before have my…" he swallowed, "I've never seen someone like this."

Amy nodded, her lips tight.

"Amy. I'm…I'm sorry." He frowned.

"I know. I just dread when Rory finds out. He loves Anna so much. I don't know what this will do to him." Amy breathed a wavering breath.

The Doctor hugged her. "He will always be her father. She will never forget him. That I can promise."

"And in nine hundred years?" She forced laughter, and her eyes were glistening.

The Doctor pulled away and looked at her. "She will remember you, her family. Trust me. I know."

Amy nodded, and he held her close. For a moment it was like the beginning, just Amy and the Doctor, being best mates.

"So then, Doctor," Amy pulled away and wiped her eyes, "What do I do? When will Anna have to know?"

"It's hard to say. A Time Lord's first body is most complicated because it's the one that has to grow. It has to age. It's hard to say when she will stop changing and start being all…eternal." The Doctor sighed and leaned his head against a tree.

"What about you? What will you do?" She tapped his shoulder. "Anna will need—" She trailed off.

"I know. I know." He closed his eyes. He turned and placed his hands gently around Amy's face. "I'll stay with her. I promise you I won't leave her alone when you're—" He analyzed Amy's face. "I am so sorry."

"Just what you want to hear about your daughter," Amy breathed. "You never were one for making things easier."

"I wish I could tell you otherwise." He dropped his hands and gave her another hug.

"Doctor, what about you? Are you alright?" She tilted her head.

"I'm—" He paused, "Okay."

"Maybe, you won't have to be alone now. You know, if Anna—" Amy gave him a shove.

"Yeah," He murmured, thinking of so many others…so many other faces. As he lost himself in his thoughts, the wind blew and he blinked.

"Do you smell that?" He straightened up. "It's metallic. It smells like…no, it can't be."

His brain was full of possibilities for a moment, ignoring Amy as she kept saying that she couldn't smell anything.

"Stupid!" He exclaimed as he began running back toward Amy's house. "I didn't even think...Rickens have a brother species," he yelled back at Amy as he ran.

"What does that mean?" She had caught up to him and tried to make him look at her.

He glanced at her for a moment with a tinge of fear in his chest.

"That Anna is in danger."

**Reviews are really awesome! Even if you just say a word or two!**


	6. I wouldn't bet on your humanity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Sadly.

Sorry about the title change. I can't really decide if I like "Daughters" or "I name you, Time Lord." I feel like Daughters gives you a basic idea of the story more…but I don't know. The second one is WAY more epic. Any thoughts?

And just to comment on a review, I'm liking Rory more than I did a while back, so it's definitely getting harder to write about things that will end up hurting him :(

Aaaaaand, not to ruin "Cold Blood" for those who haven't seen it, but I suppose this story got really AU, huh?

"I wouldn't bet on your humanity."

Anna poured over all of the Doctor's notes. It was brilliant. _He_ was brilliant. She began to wonder at his origins. Obviously, he was far advanced beyond any technology she had ever seen, with his machine that allowed him to, apparently, travel through space and time.

She believed it, because she had seen the machine. And now she wanted nothing more than to go back and analyze it.

Just then, she smelled something strange. In the pit of her stomach she felt dread. She stood from her bed, preparing to run downstairs when the air began to sparkle.

Then, from nowhere there was a woman. At least, she had the shape of a woman, but her skin was blue, and her eyes were red. Instead of hair, she had a single tentacle that fell to just above the floor.

"Who are you?" Anna spat in surprise.

"I am Narita. I will take you to my homeworld now." Anna yelled for help as the woman reached out a hand and grabbed Anna's arm. Anna was so shocked that she didn't even think to fight before her room began to disappear.

The world contracted and Anna couldn't breathe. It felt as though her limbs would both crunch to pieces and fly in four billion directions at the same time. She could still faintly sense the woman next to her, cold and calculating, accomplishing the task at hand.

They landed on rock. Anna's breath left her lungs, and her first breath hurt like the wakening of a sleeping muscle.

She stood as soon as she could, marveling at her still alive body. Her stomach and head still felt quite left behind. She looked about and found the woman Narita still next to her.

"Come," the woman said, and began walking down the rock hallway.

Although the world around her was rock, it looked as if it were carved quite intricately.

"Where am I?" She asked, peering at the woman.

"You are on Gamma VI of the Metabelle System, trading center of the tri-galaxy region." Her voice was automatic, as if she were reading from a brochure.

"And _why_ am I here?" She tried to sound strong.

"You are valuable. You will be traded by the Glick."

"Traded? Why the hell would I be traded? You can't just bloody take someone and decide to trade them!" She yelped.

"You were not on Earth legally. By the Shadow Proclamation, you are not protected by their level 5 status."

"The what? Listen," she ran in front of the woman and stopped her, "I was born on Earth. I was raised on Earth. How could I possibly not be there legally?"

"You are not human. Only humans and other native beings are allowed on such a planet." The woman pushed her to the side with surprising force.

"Look at me, I look human! My parents are human." Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what was going on.

"Some of our slaves accidentally stumbled across your energy signature. You are a higher species. Very rare and very valuable, especially as a child." The woman's voice sounded quite pleased.

"But I'm _not_ a higher species. I'm human, a quite weak human at that. You've made a huge mistake."

The woman now pressed her hand into the door, and Anna noted that the woman had two fingers and one thumb.

"Tell my bosses that," the woman said, sounding quite malicious.

They entered some sort of market place, and it reminded Anna of the images of the New York stock market, only with so many species she could hardly take it all in. They yelled and screeched into communication devices and at each other.

Narita grabbed her arm and dragged her through her the crowd as she bumped into beings of every height and color.

After being dragged to a lift, she exited on a higher hallway with glass floors and walls. Anna was taken to a room on the end. The blue woman tossed her on the floor in front of a male version of whatever the woman was. Anna grew more scared when the woman left her alone. She shut her eyes, terrified, kneeling before the man.

He spoke to her in a rough language that reminded her of German.

"I'm sorry, sir." Her voice was absolutely tremulous. "I don't speak…whatever it is you're speaking." It took everything she was not to cry.

"There, there girl. I can speak your language." He stood and walked around to the other side of his desk and leaned on it.

"I swear; you've made a terrible mistake. I'm just human." She looked at him, and she felt pathetic.

"I would hope not," the alien said, smoothly, "For if you are human, a severe galactic law has been breached, and all evidence thereof will have to be terminated."

Anna's heart dropped. She was somehow in complete mortal danger and had no way of getting out of it.

"Then I am doomed." Somehow the certainty calmed her. She looked up at the man with solidity.

"So sure of your humanity? Are you so normal, girl?" The man's voice shook something in her mind, that piece of her that never fit in.

"I'm different, but that doesn't mean I'm not human." She watched the man's blue features contort in an expression that, on a human face, would mean amusement.

"Quite right." The man nodded. "Your blood will be tested soon enough. Don't worry. But your energy readings are off the charts, little girl. I wouldn't bet on your humanity."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anna's next destination was a holding cell with two other creatures. One looked nearly human but with no hair and a slightly large head. The other had creepy slanted eyes within an egg-shaped head, with a face full of tentacles.

As far as holding cells that she had seen on television, this one was not so bad. However, Anna could not help but feel like this all must be a nightmare and she would wake up.

After five minutes of sitting in the cell, terrified out of her mind, she tried to think clearly. She analyzed her surroundings, starting with her cellmates. The first nearly human creature looked like he was meditating, and the other creature's eyes were closed, his tentacles twitching every so often.

She watched the outside world from her cell, with one wall being glass with bars throughout. There was another cell across from her, with two snake-like creatures that spoke in hissing whispers. The other cells were strangely quiet.

The guards were stolid, terrifying creatures with rock-solid bodies and faces that she couldn't help but imagine were the product of a rhinoceros and a humanoid.

After imagining several terrible ways that she might die, she didn't want to think anymore. So she laid in her bed and shut her eyes. She thought of music from home, and only let her mind focus on that.

She was almost the point where she could pretend that she wasn't in the cell when her meditating cell mate screeched, "Honestly! I've put up with your babbling all afternoon, can you at least rest without screaming at us?"

Anna thought that her cellmate must have been referring to the snakes across the hall because they were the only ones making any noise, but then the cellmate responded, "No. I'm talking about you."

Anna sat up and looked at the humanoid curiously. "You can read my thoughts."

"Only when you broadcast them," her roommate grumbled. "I'm not rude."

Anna grew wary; she did not know what to think of psychic abilities. Regardless, she made an effort to think less intensely.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know I was bothering you."

The humanoid watched her closely. "But if you are in this cell, then you must have some psychic ability. This whole block has them, that's why it is so quiet; we only talk with our minds."

Anna groaned inwardly. So many people seemed to assume things about her that weren't true. It seemed like the entire universe was playing a joke on her.

"You're wrong." She curled her knees up and held her hands over her head. "I'm not anything," she said into her legs.

"Can't you see?" A foreign voice intoned. Anna popped her head up and saw that it was her second roommate. He held a slimy appendage in his hand. It seemed as if it were attached among his tentacles. "She is lost."

"What does that mean?" Anna tilted her head. "Who are you?" She watched to see where the creature spoke from but could not tell.

"I am an Ood." The creature, although very alien, seemed to calm Anna with his voice, which she realized was actually in her mind.

"You said that I was lost. What does that mean?" She watched the Ood with rapt attention, marveling at his strangeness.

"Your very identity is in question." The creature tilted his head toward her. "You are lost."

"I don't understand. Everyone here thinks I'm not human, but I am." She watched the Ood's mesmerizing eyes.

"Human!" Her other cellmate exclaimed. "Humans are a myth. Some sort of powerful species that, apparently, cannot reach the stars? It's impossible."

Anna frowned. The Ood ignored the cellmate's outburst and continued.

"Your journey has only just begun, child of two worlds." The words echoed in her mind.

"Child of two worlds? What does that mean?" She asked the Ood urgently.

The creature did not answer. Instead, his eyes closed. Anna groaned and fell back onto her bed.

Anna closed her eyes again and tried not to think as "out loud" as she was before. She wondered if her presence here had anything to do with that strange man, the Doctor, who spoke of travelling the universe.

Right now, she hoped against all else that the Doctor was indeed a space traveler, and that maybe he could save her.

**Yay! Action! And an Ood! Review, if you wanna. :) **


	7. Chasing

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC and whoever else has copyrights on it….and that list does not include myself.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You're brilliant! I am such a non Doctor/Amy shipper these days that this story is kinda awkward to me, but I think I shall still finish it!**

The Doctor burst into the Williams' house as he heard the fading sound of Anna's scream. He ran up the stairs, yelling, "No, no, no, no, no." He crashed into her room, only to find it empty and the air slightly shimmering.

He tasted the same metallic taste that he smelled on the air when he was with Amy. It was the smell of space transport technology available in this time period in the Metabelle system, a system that would eventually develop the technology for Ood domestication.

He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and took some readings off the air and ground. Amy caught up to him as he checked the readings.

"Doctor?" She looked around the room. "Doctor, where is she?"

He looked carefully at his old friend. "She's been taken."

As Amy began to panic, he grabbed her shoulders. "Pond, I'll get her back; I swear."

Amy's face began to fall apart and she yelled, "Why is it that when you come around people get hurt?"

His heart fell at the sad truth. It was truly dangerous to tread with him, which was why he wished that Anna had never met him, at least not until she had to.

"Amy. Amy." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Someone took her because she's valuable _alive_. Remember that." He paused. "I have to get to the TARDIS now; I should not leave Anna alone for long."

"I'm coming with you, of course." Amy gave him an intense look that he found hard to deny.

"This will be dangerous, Amy. You have another child to remember, and a husband. They need you." The Doctor did not want to hurt this family any more than he already had.

"My _daughter_ needs me now. Let's go." Amy grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him out of the door.

The Doctor had no more time to argue, so he ran with her.

"Now, explain while we run, what's going on?" Amy gave the Doctor a sidelong glance as they ran toward the town's park.

"The Rickens. Yes, they're low level intelligence, but they aren't just good at singing. They also have an adaptation that allows them to sense energy signatures off of creatures. That's what attracted them to their brother race, the Mindel. The Mindel are very intelligent, very advanced. They have nearly equivalent energy signatures to the Rickens—" He breathed heavily and drew out the key to the TARDIS. He opened the doors and strode in, throwing his jacket on a nearby support beam.

"So which has Anna and why?" Amy asked as he plugged the sonic screwdriver into a hole on the dashboard.

"The Rickens sensed her energy signature. They probably told their more intelligent brothers." He began hitting buttons and pulling levers. Then he began analyzing the screen. "Metabelle System. Called it," he murmured to himself.

"What about her energy signature, Doctor?" Amy's voice betrayed her frustration at his inattention.

The Doctor stopped bustling and gave his attention to his friend. "A Time Lord's energy signature is far greater than a human's. I've had people come after me just for the energy that I possess. A Gallifreyan child's signature would be so strong…" He shook his head. "It's actually a miracle that she hasn't been found before now."

"So what, they're going to somehow use her energy?" Amy's voice cracked, and the Doctor went back to starting the TARDIS.

"The Mindel are traders, and Anna will go for a very high price." He tried to make it sound less serious than it was. In truth, Anna's bio-stats were probably being beamed across the galaxy as they spoke, and many races would take notice of this girl. The Doctor had always tried very hard to keep himself a legend, a mysterious god. He was safer that way. But now physical proof of Anna's existence was being traded and bartered. He had to fix this.

Before Amy could respond, the TARDIS jerked into motion. It was a rougher ride than usual, and he had to hold tightly so that he would not fly across the main console.

They landed rather roughly and when the Doctor stood, Amy followed suit with a frown on her face as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, we only travelled through space, you see. One dimension, like travelling through a skinny pipe instead of getting to wiggle around." He left the TARDIS feeling optimistic. Anna had only been here a short while.

"Come, come, come." The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS, only to be knocked over nearly immediately by bustling people. "My…" He murmured, picking himself up off the floor.

Amy was behind him, nervously glancing around. "What is this?"

"It's Wall Street…but in space." He flicked out his sonic screwdriver. He hit the proper sequence to make it pick up the frequency of intergalactic merchandise and set the parameters to Anna's blood. "This will tell me if she goes on the market."

He saw Amy flinch and realized that he should probably have phrased that better.

"Don't worry," he offered, realizing that Amy probably found little comfort in that either. "I'll get her back. And make it so that they won't even have record of her ever having existed."

"Thanks," Amy whispered, hoping he was telling the truth.

"Right," he turned away from the hurt in Amy's eyes to the world around him. He took a deep breath and his head spun with the mix of races.

"Always go to the top, I say." He saw the lift to the upper echelon of offices. Taking Amy's hand, he bounded through the crowd, shoving back when people shoved him.

When they got to the lift he paused and turned to the human with him, "Just follow my lead, and keep an eye out for any holding areas."

Amy nodded, straightening her back.

"Let's go," she answered, trying to assure herself.

They stepped onto the lift.


End file.
